powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Impale
The power to pierce through nearly anything. Also Called * Enhanced Impaling/Penetrating/Piercing/Skewering/Stabbing * Impalement * Penetrate * Pierce * Skewer * Stabbing Capabilities The users of this power can pierce through almost any sort of substance or form of defense with either a weapon or an extremely focused point of an object, body part or power. Applications * Defense Break * Enhanced Strike * Heart Rip * One Hit Kill Variations * Piercing Beam Emission * Piercing Charge Associations * Absolute Piercing * Blade Retraction * Cutting * Destruction * Energy Beam Emission * Power Compression * Precise Strike * Projectile Enhancement * Spatial Piercing * Razor Hand/Foot * Weapon Creation * Weapon Proficiency ** Dagger Proficiency ** Enhanced Axemanship ** Enhanced Drillmanship ** Enhanced Spearmanship ** Enhanced Polearm Proficiency ** Enhanced Swordsmanship Limitations * The user still needs to be able to hit the target. * There are targets that the user cannot pierce. Known Users Known Items Gallery Melee File:Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) can stab deep wounds onto her opponents with her Suzumebachi. File:Ulquiorra_stabs_Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) pierces Ichigo's chest with his hand. File:Impale.jpg|Wonderwiss Margela (Bleach) using his sheer brute force to stab through Ukitake. File:Blade of Ice.PNG|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) uses his Vacuum Ice Blade to combine ice blade with a vacuum wave capable of piercing through the powerful Bazz-B. File:Grimmjow_tears_out_Askin's_heart.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) pierced through Askin via brute force, tearing his heart out in the process. File:Papillon_Pierces_Shishaku.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) using his razor sharp nails and newly acquired superhuman strength to spear through his father, his favored method of dealing a deathblow. Spike Projection By Green Lantern.jpg|Hal Jorden (DC Comics) Spike Projection by Sinestro.jpg|Thaal Sinestro (DC Comics) batman who laughs headbutt.png|The Batman Who Laughs (DC Comics) impaling an alternate version of Bruce Wayne with a headbutt from his spiked visor. File:TamkillsGiran.png|Tambourine (Dragon Ball) using the Sidearm Flamer attack to fatally impale Giran with his bare hand. File:King_Piccolo_Pierces_Guard.png|Piccolo Daimao (Dragon Ball) piercing his hand through the vitals of the king's elite guard, easily killing the man. Dodoria's Blow.gif|Dodoria (Dragon Ball Z) using his sheer brute strength to stab through a Namekian warrior. VegetaKillsZarbon.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) File:Ruthless_Blow.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball Z) using a Ruthless Blow to fatally pierce his hand through a cowering soldier. File:Goku_Punches_Through_Broly.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z: Broly the Legendery Super Saiyan) punches through Broly's immensely powerful body thanks to the power he received from his comrades. File:Gohan_Punches_Through_Bojack.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound) punches right through Bojack's stomach, dealing a critical blow. File:Dragon_Fist.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT) using Dragon Fist Explosion to pierce through Super 17 via tremendous force. Vegeta Endurance.gif|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) impales Vegeta through his left shoulder with his spikes. Half-Life 2 Hydra Impale.gif|Unlike the rest of their heads, the Hydra’s (Hλlf-Life 2) main head has a sharp spike to impale their target, and drag them into the abyss where they sprout from. File:Kagura's_demise.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) uses his tentacles to fatally impale Kagura. Silver Chariot stabbing Devo JoJo.gif|Jean Pierre Polneraff's Stand, Silver Chariot (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) stabs Devo the Cursed with a barrage of sword thrust. DIO kills Kakyoin JoJo.png|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) killing Noriaki Kakyoin with his Stand, The World. King Crimson's Fist JoJo.gif|Diavolo's Stand, King Crimson (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) SR2-Combat-Fatal-Unarmed.png|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) fatally impales his opponent through his chest with his claws. File:Sasuke_Pierces_Naruto.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) easily stabbing Naruto Uzumaki through his shoulder with his Chidori... Sasuke (Naruto) stabs Karin and Danzo.gif|...and stabs through both Karin and Danzō Shimura with his Chidori Sharp Spear. Kimimaro Kaguya.gif|Kimimaro's (Naruto) Dance of the Clematis: Flower is compressed to increase its piercing power drastically. File:Shukaku_Pike.png|Gaara's (Naruto) Spear of Shukaku is formed of the sharpest minerals compressed together, and supposedly can pierce through all defenses. File:Itachi Susanoo.png|Itachi Uchiha's (Naruto) Sword of Totsuka can pierce through anything easily, it being a variant of the legendary Sword of Kusanagi. File:Third Raikage (Naruto) Hell_Stab_Strongest_Spear.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Hell Stab could pierce through anything, even his unbreakable body. File:Kushimaru_Kuriarare_(Naruto)_Long_Blade_the_Sewing_Needle_Nuibari.gif|''Nuibari'' (Naruto) is a long-sword needle with a wire that can pierce through anything. Black Zetsu stabs Madara (Naruto).png|Black Zetsu (Naruto) is strong enough to stab though Six Path Madara for it to revive Kaguya Otsutsuki. File:Sachiel.jpg|Sachiel (Neon Genesis Evangelion) uses its energy lance to pierce through Eva 01's skull. Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman.gif|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) stabbing Roronoa Zoro's chest and heart with his Kogatana Hitotsuki/Small Knife Single Thrust. File:Shigan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Shigan/Finger Pistol to pierce through Paulie's chest with ease. Ace Saves Luffy.png|Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) File:Usubon_no_Yari.png|Ikaros Much (One Piece) using Mortar Vatican Spear, that can pierce through even an underwater mountain. Law Gamma Knife.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using his Gamma Knife to directly rupture his opponent's internal organs. File:Wesker_Kills_Spencer.gif|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) uses raw strength to fatally impale Oswell Spencer with his fingers. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen's (Rosario + Vampire Season II) Dimension Sword can pierce through anything, and can only be blocked by dimensional affecting techniques. File:V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's (Sonic the Hedgehog) V. Maximum Overdrive Attack can reportedly penetrate any substance. File:Tsumuji_Spear_Technique_-_Extreme_Transmission,_The_First_Thrust.png|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjou Tenge) using Tsumuji Spear Technique: Extreme Transmission, The First Thrust with his Dragon Claw to pierce fast and hard. Erza Scarlet Lance.png|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) Lance armor can pierce right through a very large and strong fortress with great force. Wendy impales Ezel.jpg|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) using Sky Dragon's Crushing Fangs to kill Historia Ezel. Zeref stabs through Natsu.png|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) stabs through Natsu, killing him in the process. Omega Red's tendril.jpg|Omega Red's (Marvel Comics) tendril kills a SHIELD grunt. WOLVERINE AWAKES UP.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) murders a nurse... Wolverine kills Northstar.jpg|...and Northstar while under the influence of HYDRA. Impalement by Old Man Logan.jpg|Old Man Logan vs. Pappy Banner (Marvel Comics) Silver Samurai vs Wolverine.jpg|Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) Impale by Deadpool.jpeg|Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Impalement by Razorfist.jpg|A brilliant martial artist turned mercenary and assassin, Razorfist (Marvel Comics) was extremely proficient with his retractable steel hand blades. Impale by Bullseye.jpg|Lester/Bullseye (Marvel Comics) stabs and kills Elektra with her own sai. Impale by Elektra.jpg|"Elektra" (Marvel Comics) murders Maya Lopez/Ronin... Impalement By Echo.jpg|...and she later returned the favor. Lady Deathstrike head stab.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) disguised Daken.jpg|A disguised Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) stabs and nearly kills Dum Dum Dugan... Wolverine - Daken.jpg|...and retracting his hidden claws into his father, Wolverine's arm. Wonder Woman's sword.gif|Wonder Woman (Justice League WAR) stabs out Darkseid's right eye. Scott Pilgrim v6-124.jpg|Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) stabs and kills Scott Pilgrim with his own Power of Love... Scott Pilgrim v6-157.jpg|...and Ramona Flowers. Seriously... Scott Pilgrim v6-158.jpg|...,WHAT A DICK. Retro Lancer.jpg|Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle or Retro Lancer (Gears of War) Impalement By Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) delivers a killing blow to The Shredder. Impalement By Starkiller.jpg|Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) kills a Felucian Warrior Impalement By Darth Vader.jpg|Literally stabbing him in the back, Darth Vader (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) betrays his apprentice, Starkiller. File:Conquest_Violence_3.JPG|Conquest (Image Comics) using his raw strength to pierce through Atomic Eve's plexus... Conquest Violence 4.JPG.jpg|...and later with Invincible during their second duel. Thargg (Image Comics) 004.jpg|Thragg (Image Comics) impales Nolan/Omni-Man through his stomach. Superman Kills Joker.jpg|Clark Kent/Superman (Injustice Comics) murders The Joker, sparking a unforgettable conflict that will divide the entire superhero community. Shinichi Izumi's Strength.gif|Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) using his brute strength to pierce through a Parasite's chest. Shin vs. Rin Ko Final Fight Kingdom.jpg|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) kills Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings with a sword thrust. Ou Hon's thrust.PNG|An exceptionally skilled practitioner in the art of Qiang/枪: Spear, Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit's (Kingdom) style focuses on efficient pinpoint thrusts to vital areas. Deathbird's Impaling Strike.jpg|Deathbird (Marvel Comics) Projectiles File:Misaka_Railgun.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) firing her Railgun, which can pierce through a gigantic AIM beast's body and shatter its core. File:Train_Railgun_Burst.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing his Railgun, which can pierce through even the toughest armor. Byakurai.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) casting his variant of Hadō #4: Byakurai, piercing clean through Ichigo Kurosaki's chest and shattering his bones. Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō).gif|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) using Jūgeki Byakurai to fire a modified beam of lightning capable of piercing Sōsuke Aizen. File:Driscoll_Berci's_Heilig_Pfeil.png|Driscoll Berci (Bleach) firing his gigantic Heilig Pfeil which easily pierced through a captain-level Shinigami. File:Burner_Finger_1.jpg|Bazz-B's (Bleach) Burner Finger 1 can pierce through Hitsugaya's ice-vacuum wall and his body. File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro's (Bleach) The X-Axis does not use bullets, but simply pierces everything between the muzzle of his rifle and the target, with no barriers in between capable of blocking it. File:Arrow_of_Original_Sin.png|Cross Marian's (D.Gray-Man) Arrow of Original Sin can pierce through the Dark Matter egg and a Noah with ease. File:Makankosappo.png|Piccolo's (Dragon Ball Z) Makankosappo technique is a laser that can pierce through two Saiyans and a mountain thanks to the added drilling effect. Krillin's Energy Wave.gif|Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) blasting through Vegeta's chest with a Ki energy wave. Freeza's Death Beam.gif|Frieza's (Dragon Ball Z) Death Beam technique is a deadly ki-laser that can pierce through almost anything. Trunks kills Cold.gif|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) using his God Breaker to kill King Cold. Goku Black's Divine Weapon Forging - Javalins.gif|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) using Divine Weapon Forging to generate multiple energy javelins to impale Goku. Chronos energy beem impales Carla.gif|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) is able to produce a laser which can pierce anything and instantaneously kill anyone. August pierces Miragane's heart.jpg|August (Fairy Tail) fires a magic beam that pierces both Mirajane heart and a boulder behind her. Zeref blasts a hole through Larcade.png|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) easily blasts a hole into Laracde body wounding him badly. File:Pit's_Light_Arrows.jpg|Pit's (Kid Icarus) Arrow of Light can pierce through multiple targets, reaching those hiding behind others. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere to fire powerful vacuum bullets capable of piercing flesh and bones. Gengetsu Hōzuki's Water Gun Technique.gif|Gengetsu Hōzuki, the Second Mizukage (Naruto) using his clan's Water Gun Technique to fire a compressed water bullet that can pierce through a sand clone. File:Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) Susanoo wields a gigantic chakra crossbow that fires arrows of unstoppable piercing power and near unavoidable speed. File:Spear_of_Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can pierce all A.T. Fields, and thus nothing can block it. File:Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|The Art of the Piercing Void (Ninja Gaiden) pierces all matter and defenses. Beam Emission by Kizaru.gif|Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) can fire light-based laser beams from his fingertips or feet with extreme accuracy and deadly precision. Doflamingo's String Bullet.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo's (One Piece) Tamaito. Law's Injection Shot.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Injection Shot to pierce Doflamingo from a distance, bypassing his physical defenses. File:Mephiles1.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) projects an energy spear from his hand, fatally impaling Sonic. Dreyfus using Rakan.png|Dreyfus' (Seven Deadly Sins) Piercing Stab. Injustice Superman vs. Black Canery.jpg|Superman (Injustice Comics) wounds Black Canary with his Heat Vision. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda's (The Legend of Zelda) Light Arrow pierces through all in its path, whether it be defense or enemies. File:Sagittarius_H.png|Sagittarius's (Valkyrie Crusade) arrows can pierce through absolutely anything, even star and galaxies. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers